Dream Come True
by MistyKme
Summary: Dream Come True is about 4 kids who have been called in by the chief of police to help solve a chain of robberies. They learn that there are 4 more kids working on the same mystery, and as they work their way towards the end, they find they are in trouble
1. Chapter 1

Dream Come True

Dream Come True

Chapter 1

When my brother, Jordan and I ran outside that bright, sunny, summer morning, we didn't know what was in store for us. We ran across the beautiful circle in the middle of the cul-de-sac to our friends Dylan and his stepsister, Nataya's house. It was a tall house with a built on garage in which Dylan and Nataya were playing hockey. We all trooped into the house to work on a mystery that we were pretending to solve. We called ourselves the Four Investigators.

When it was lunchtime, Jordan and I ran home and had some sandwiches. Just as we were about to fly out the door the phone ran and our dream to be real investigators came true! The four of us had to go down to police headquarters to see the Chief of police.

As we rode our bikes we thought about how we could catch a thief. When we got there the desk sergeant smiled at us and said the Chief was waiting for us. She pointed at an office with the door slightly ajar.

When we walked in we saw a room that could hold Dylan and Nataya's garage! In the room was a large oak desk with lots of stuff on it, yet it was so neatly organized it was like there was nothing on it at all. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the Chief's loud, booming voice as he spoke.

"Come in and take a seat." He said. Dylan closed the door and we sat down in the four chairs. He informed us of what we were to do and why we were there instead of playing. He told us that a suspected kids group was responsible for the latest crime, the museum robbery. He had seen an ad before the robbery for wanted members and thought that we would be able to get in and help with the investigation that the police were at a dead end with. It was us because he knew us from a previous crime we had given him ideas for.

When we stood up to leave the Chief told us to be careful and to make sure that they had no idea who we were. If they found out we could be in big trouble. We nodded and he gave us some materials needed for the undercover investigation along with some tips on how to make a good detective. We remembered everything he said and decided to start the very next day.

"Come back tomorrow morning and I will tell you where they are located and to make sure you are properly equipped." We agreed we would and rode home for supper.

Chapter 2

The next day we met in the cul-de-sac and rode to the Chief's office at 9:30 just like he said we were to do. After we got the "green light", we were on our way. We headed over to the tallest mountain and rode up a little ways. An hour later we had to put our bikes at the side of the trail and continue on foot. We hiked for an hour or two more then came to a small clearing where we sat down to have lunch and to take a break. After an hour we were on our way again and before we knew it we had gone a long way. With Jack in the lead we climbed and climbed and climbed. Finally we reached another clearing where we stopped again and then carried on.

After climbing a little while I heard the sound of a stream. As I walked up the mountain I could tell we were close to the top. Suddenly, as Jack went around a corner I heard him stop.

"He is probably waiting for me," I thought as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. As I turned the corner, Jack barked and jumped in front of me. When I looked over him I saw something that made me freeze. An ice-cold river! The water rushed down steam. I could barely swim in calm water let alone a ragging river! Just then Dylan came around the corner panting.

"Next time wait up" he said as he caught his breath. For the first time since rounding the corner he looked up and stared open mouthed at the raging river. Finally, Jordan, followed by Nataya, came up breathless. They looked up at the sound of water unlike Dylan did. All four of us just stood there looking on until Jack barked. We didn't know what to do next. None of us were good enough swimmers to get across so we sat down to think about how we were going to get across.

"What are we going to do?! We have to get there today and it is almost supper time already!" You could tell Dylan was frustrated. He was shaking his fists, with his teeth clenched tight. He just stood there like that until I said:

"Don't worry," I put my hand on his fist and he lowered them, "I'm sure we'll think of something like maybe. . ." I didn't have a chance to finish because just then there was a rustle in the bushes. I looked around to make sure everyone was there. But then I noticed that Jordan was gone! Then, as the rustling came closer and got louder, Jordan emerged from the bushes right where the rustling was. He was breathless and was soaked as if he had just gone swimming!

"What happened?" I asked. "You're soaked from head to toe! Are you trying to catch pneumonia?"

"No, actually, I am not. I am trying to figure out how to get across the river." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I thought I had it all figured out until I fell in. It really is that simple. All we have to do is…" He never got to finish what he was saying because a loud helicopter flew over head and drowned him out. Then in a clearing up on a hill it landed and some kid around 12 jumped out.

Chapter 3

He was tall and skinny but he looked like he could beat up a kid his own age in 2 seconds. As he approached us I could tell he wasn't happy. Then he snarled at us:

"What are you doing here? Don't you know this is no place for playing with your Barbie dolls?" He laughed as he approached Nataya and me. "And you two," he said looking over at Dylan and Jordan, "should know that you can't play video games."

Dylan stepped forward as if he was going to punch him but Jordan held him back. Just then I asked him what _he_ was doing there and he told us that he was Sid, the leader of the suspected group of kids… the Orangutans.

"We are here," I said, my fists clenched, "to join the club. We climbed all this way to get here just today and were just about to cross the river when you landed and started giving us heck! And we aren't going to take that from anyone!" My fists were clenched so tight my knuckles had turned white and were sore. I didn't notice because I was so angry. For a moment he just stood there like he didn't know what to do. Then he spoke.

"Well, don't we have an attitude. I guess you could get in if you are determined enough to try and cross that river. Although, let me tell you, it is almost impossible to cross it unless you have a helicopter or another aircraft. Jump in the helicopter and I will tell you about the group." So we walked over to the helicopter and he climbed in followed by Dylan, Nataya and Jordan. I, however, wasn't so sure that we could trust him.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Dylan asked. I shrugged and got in and we took off.

Half an hour later we landed and climbed out. We found ourselves on a helicopter landing pad and climbed down to a green grassland and looked at a huge mansion like house with lots of young teenagers running around, playing and just sitting talking. They all stopped playing and talking and stood up at attention. With a wave of Sid's hand, everyone went back to what they were doing. We walked inside through a long corridor to a large office like room. He sat down behind a large desk and gestured to four chairs and we sat down.

"So you want to be in my club, huh? Well you have to do one thing. You have to prove you are good enough to be in it." We sat there quiet for a minute then I said, "What would we do?" He sat there and looked at us grinning and said:

"That you have to figure out on your own." With that he stood up and left the room where we sat and tried to think of something. Just then I had an idea and told the others to follow me outside. When we got there I looked around and spotted Sid. I then asked him if he could fly us back to the river. He asked why and I told him we would prove worthy of being in. He agreed and led us back to his helicopter.

When we reached the river Sid landed the helicopter and we got out. I grabbed the rope Jordan had tried to use and threw it across the river where it landed just short of the tree branch I was aiming for. I pulled it back and threw it across again, this time hooking it on the branch. I pulled it to make sure it was tight and then, tying it to a branch so the next person could get it, jumped in with the rope securely in my hands and swam all the way across followed by Dylan, Nataya and Jordan. After we pulled Jordan up on the bank, we stood grinning back at Sid. "You're in." he said and we swam back across to the helicopter.

Chapter 4

When we arrived back at the mansion, we went up to our assigned room and took turns showering. When we were all showered and in fresh, dry clothes, we went downstairs where the dinner bell was ringing and found several large tables full of kids from the age of about 10 to 17. We sat down in the four empty seats and servants rushed in, immediately filling all the tables with gold platters of food.

When supper was over everyone got up and left to do whatever they pleased. We decided to have a look around. First we explored the first floor. There was a large kitchen full of servants cleaning the dishes, a gigantic den, and several other large rooms. Then just as we were headed up the stairs to the second level of the mansion, we bumped into Sid who was coming down. He asked us if we wanted a tour of the place and of course we said we did.

On the second, third, fourth and fifth floors there had to be hundreds or more rooms, at least two game rooms and several little snack bars of which were constantly bustling with activity. When we retuned to the main floor, we went outside to see if we could make some friends and learn more about the group and crimes. We found a few kids walking around talking to one another and went to talk to them. As we approached them however we overheard something that shocked us. They were actually secret police helpers like us. "Excuse me" I said, trying not to alert them, "But did I just hear that you work for the police?" My voice was now a whisper. "N-no" came the reply. "Don't worry about it. We also work for the police." I told them. They seemed so relieved that I thought they might tell everyone what we did. The newcomers of our group followed us inside to discuss what we all had learned since we started ours jobs. We went up to our room for more privacy.

When we got to our room, we got out our transmitter radios and contacted the chief. He said that the kids we met were the ones that he sent up there first but never heard from them so they told us all what happened.

"When we got here we forgot our bag but thankfully Sid didn't know who it belonged to. We had left it outside to dry for it was wet due to crossing the river. Then the supper bell rang and we were already inside so we never got to get it until after supper but by then it was already gone. We didn't know anyone with radios we could borrow so we just hung around collecting information." the oldest, Susan, said. She paused for breath and relayed all the information they had gathered.

"Wow, good thing I sent up those other four or else we would never had known any of this." the Chief said to himself. He said it so quietly, in fact, that we thought he said something totally different until Nataya asked what he said.

Later that night I lay in bed listening to the soft voices of people as they grabbed something from the snack bar next door to us. I didn't have to listen hard and long for just then I heard Sid say something about a meeting tomorrow night. Then all the voices grew fainter and fainter as the people headed back to their rooms. I thought about what the meeting could be about. Then I realized I was falling asleep.

Chapter 5

When I woke the next morning, it was because Nataya was shaking me violently. "What!" I exclaimed angrily, but then changed my tone when I heard the breakfast bell. "Sorry, didn't sleep well with all those people snaking next door. Give me a minute to brush my hair and get changed." But then I saw that they were all still in their pajamas. "What?" I asked as they sat staring at me.

"I stuck my head outside earlier and saw people head down in their PJ's" Dylan said. "Oh." I replied. "Then give me a minute to brush my hair" then I saw Nataya's hair. "Never mind." And, grabbing my bathrobe, we flew out the door and downstairs where servants were just bringing in food.

After breakfast, we got dressed and met up with Susan, Peter, Jane and John. We went around as if nothing were wrong and made a few friends. By lunchtime, we had several new friends. We were the newest kids at breakfast, yet by lunch, there were about fifteen new members.

Jane, Susan, John, Peter, Nataya and I were going to go up to the fourth floor to create a meeting place for that night and every other night we got some information. We slipped indoors and up to the fourth level where we created the meeting place for later. Then we went up to the fifth level where our room was located. It was fairly easy up to this point but as we approached our room, we remembered the snack bar beside our room. We decided that Nataya, Susan, Jane and I would slip into our room, grab the radios and we would then meet Dylan, Peter, John and Jordan. We did just as planned, well, almost. The boys went to the snack bar and we girls went to our room. We entered and found the bag was gone! We searched all over the room and then we looked in the little bathroom. Thankfully Jane (and John, being twins) has the best eyesight and found it as the rest of us gave up.

After we found the bag of six radios, two extra in case they broke or something else, we slipped out of our room and found that the boys were gone! Jane, Susan and I went in to find them while Nataya stayed outside with the radios. After searching for ten minutes we finally gave up. Even Jane couldn't spot them. We went back outside to join Nataya and she said she thought she saw them. We went to the games rooms but couldn't find them there either. We went down to Susan and Jane's room, couldn't find them there, so we left the radios and went outside to look. They weren't there either. After searching the grounds for another 20 minutes, we gave up on trying to locate them.

When we finally found them, they were waiting for us at our scheduled meeting place. It was after supper that night and we were standing outside Susan and Jane's room when we heard someone stop in our meeting place. At first we thought nothing of it. Then when Jane opened the door, she stopped and looked at something behind us and then pushed past us. We turned and saw the boys standing there behind us.

"Where were you? We looked everywhere for you!" Susan exclaimed, the eldest. "Oh, nowhere. Just exploring. This place is HUGE! You should see the woods around here!" John exclaimed. Peter nudged him in the ribs, Jordan poked him in the back, as he was standing behind the other three, and Dylan kicked him in the shin. "OWWW! That hurt!" He almost yelled. We grinned.

Once the boys were finished explaining what the woods were like, which none of us were listening to, we contacted the Chief. He was happy to hear from them again. He had sent them up two months ago but since they reached the river, he hadn't heard from them. "When we reached the river we had to swim across so we threw a rope across but our radios got soaked. When we arrived here, we left them out in the sun and didn't have time to grab them before supper that night. So after supper we were going to get them but there was a meeting. We had to wait until after the meeting to retrieve them. However, by the time we got there, they were gone. We couldn't use a phone so we had to wait for someone else who works for you arrived. Thankfully, we were talking just loud enough at just the right time so that these four heard. So far we haven't learned anything." Jane explained.

"I have." I said calmly, unlike Jane who was getting frustrated. "There is supposed to be a meeting tonight before anyone goes to bed. I guess we will find out anything we need to know tonight."

Chapter 6

Susan, Jane, Nataya, John, Peter, Dylan and Jordan all looked at me in surprise. Even the chief had gone silent, apparently shocked at my discovery. Jordan, Dylan and Nataya were all standing with their brows furrowed, apparently trying to remember when I had been told about the meeting. After a minute or two, Dylan broke the silence.

"Well, I guess you have better hearing then the rest of us, because we never heard about this." I grinned. Dylan was partly right, my hearing _was_ better then theirs. But I hadn't been told; I just overheard Sid telling a group of people at the snack bar.

"Well, you guys won't learn anything standing there talking to me. Get out there, get in with the people closest to...did you say Sid? What is his last name? The leader of the group is not called Sid." The Chief questioned us.

"I don't know. We have been here for several months now, and still, everyone calls him Sid. But we can try to get in with his pals if you want us to." John replied. Susan, Jane, Nataya, John and Jordan all nodded while I stood in silence, thinking. Dylan had said "_Shush!_" I stood, listening and thinking, wondering about what lay ahead of us.

"Let's go. Four Investigators, signing out!" I said. The radio went static-y. We packed it up, and left our room. By that time, the lunch bell was ringing. We decided to observe people, to see who was close to "Sid", and who wasn't, so that we didn't get in with the wrong people and give ourselves away.

After lunch, we wandered around outside, trying our hardest to keep "Sid" in our sight. We saw a bunch of kids that looked like him; able to knock out a kid their own age with a single punch.

When the bell rang for supper, we wandered into the dining hall behind "Sid" and a bunch of his friends. We were glad we did.

"Look, that robbery can't be blamed on us, because, even though we _did_ rob the stupid museum, doesn't mean they are onto us! As far as they know, we are just a group of kids that gets together every summer, and hangs out here. It's just some big stupid club to them!" At this point, "Sid" glanced around at us, trying to make sure we weren't listening to his whispered argument. We pretended to look at a big painting that had just gone up that afternoon. Apparently, our act passed as not eavesdropping, because they went back to their argument. "Look, we can't talk about this now, because someone is bound to be listening and working for them cops! Later!" He hissed as his friend started to retaliate.

They moved off to sit at the head of the table, while we went down to the end of it. As we sat down, "Sid" stood up, clearly about to make an announcement. Everybody made to stand up, but he waved his hand and they all settled in their chairs. "Good evening!" He started, and he got a loud chorus of "good evening" back. He smiled, pleased at the amount of respect he got. "After dinner, I need everyone to please meet in the meeting hall at eight o'clock sharp! With that said, dig in!!" He chuckled and sat down again. As soon as he was seated, servants rushed in, filling the table with golden platters laden with delicious food. Everybody filled their plates, and started to eat. After half an hour of eating and talking, everybody went outside, up to their rooms, to a game room, or just wandered around, wondering what the meeting might be about. The eight of us all went up to Jane, John, Susan and Peter's room on the third floor, then up to ours on the fifth, where we decided how best to record the meeting. We had decided at supper to tell the Chief what we had overheard after the meeting. As eight o'clock drew nearer, we started getting more irritated. We still hadn't figured out what we were going to use to record the meeting. Finally, we decided to use up all the film on one radio to record the meeting. At five minutes to eight o'clock, we headed down to the meeting hall. Jane, John, Peter and Susan, having been there for several months, led us towards a large door on the main floor, right at the back of the mansion. When we entered, we saw a humongous room as big as the Chief's office. There were about 50 rows of 50 chairs, several tables at the back of the room, all of which had electronic equipment on them, and a large platform on the front, on which there was several chairs, and a stand holding some paper. Somebody from behind us pushed us and said, "Move it! You're blocking the whole doorway!" We jumped as they tried to push past us. We scurried to the back row closest to the tables, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was on them. We were pushed and shunted towards the chairs. When we finally reached them, we sat down and took a better look around. We didn't seem to miss much detail on our first look around. The place was just a large room full of chairs, tables and the platform. The white walls were bare, and there was nothing particularly special about the high ceiling. The chairs on the platform were still empty, except for one.

Chapter 7

Sid stood up and the room fell into a strained silence, broken only by the scurrying of kids making their way towards chairs. A few last minute stragglers rushed into the room at this point, and Sid gave them disapproving looks. Some adults that I had never seen before came onto the platform and took the empty seats, leaving the one that Sid had just vacated empty. The room became completely silent. Sid began to speak quietly to the adults behind him. Some nodded, others said something inaudible. He nodded and turned back to the kids. We turned on the recording just in time for Sid to start speaking.

"Good evening everyone! Thank you for coming. Last time, some members couldn't," he looked at some kids in front of us, "make it. Now, down to business! Since we have so many new members, I would like to introduce my -friends-. This is Dr. Sam, Professor Malory, Mr. and Mrs. Hetake. Now, these four will be leaving the mansion with me for a small period of time. We will be back in a few days. How many days, we are not sure, and we wouldn't tell you if we did, because we- I am afraid that some of you will plan some kind of mischief. We do not want that. Therefore, I feel it is better for you all to not know when we will be back, so you don't plan mischief. In addition, be warned! I might even be back tonight or tomorrow! Good night!" He nodded and waved his hand, indicating that we were dismissed from the meeting. I turned off the radio and headed towards the door, Susan beside me, and everybody else behind us.

As we headed up to our room to get the other radios, Susan started hissing questions at me. "Did you get all that? Are you sure?" "How do you know it works, you haven't heard it yet, have you?"

Halfway down the fourth corridor, I wheeled around to face her. "Look, I know it works, I know I turned it on, and off, and I know I got it all! Now quit hounding me!" After this outbreak, she stopped bombarding me with questions. By the time we reached our room, I had cooled down completely. We fired up another radio and when we finally reached the Chief, we were majorly frustrated because he had change to a different station.

"Why haven't I heard from you guys for so long? I was beginning to think something had happened to you! Have you been saving important tips that might have come in handy an hour or two ago?" The Chief was clearly relieved to hear from us and angry that we took so long in letting him know we were fine.

"Sorry, but we only learned two new things, both of which we found out around suppertime, when we couldn't report to you." Susan seemed annoyed at the fact that the Chief was nagging us.

"So, what's new? Anything of major importance that we need to know?"

"One, Sid _did_ rob the museum. We heard him tell his friend right before supper. I got the whole thing on my recorder pen. Here, I'll play it now. Everyone, quiet. It isn't very loud." I told him. Then, I pulled out my pen and pressed play. _"Look, that robbery can't be blamed on us, because, even though we did rob the stupid museum, doesn't mean they are onto us! As far as they know, we are just a group of kids that gets together every summer, and hangs out here. It is just some big stupid club to them! Look, we can't talk about this now, because someone is bound to be listening and working for them cops! Later!"_

The Chief seemed to be pondering Sid's words. Finally, he spoke. "Well. Well. That's," he paused, apparently at lost for what it was. "Well." He said again. "Oh yes. You had some other information for me?"

"Oh! Yes, um. This is the most important information we have gotten yet! Sid is leaving the mansion. We think he is going to rob somewhere else. He has admitted to robbing the museum, so now, he might rob some other place. I would suggest trying the –"I never got to finish because just then, there was a rustle from the curtain.

"What was that?" The chief asked as we heard the rustle again, and then a sharp intake of breath. I held my finger up to my lips, and everyone, even the chief, as though sensing what I had done, was quiet. I walked over to the curtain, and hit the curtain with all my might. There was a howl of pain, and then someone fell out from behind them.

Chapter 8

As they landed hard on my toes, I yelled and leaped back, just as Susan and Jane gave small screams. Peter and John yelped at the sight of the intruder, and even Jordan and Dylan looked startled. Nataya and I alone seemed to not know who the intruder was

"You! How did you get in here? You need a key, and there are only four keys! Only Jordan, Dylan, Nataya and Kiersten have a key!" Peter yelped again as the intruder looked up. This time Jordan took a step back, stepping right on Dylan's toes, causing him to howl with pain. He started jumping up and down on one foot, accidentally landing on Jane. They tumbled to the floor. Jane rolled across the floor, tripping Jordan and Nataya, who fell on top of her. Dylan rolled across the floor too. He rolled backwards, tripping John and Peter. As four people fell to the floor, Susan and I, being the only ones still standing, covered our eyes and took a sharp breath. The intruder chuckled, from his position on his hands and knees on the floor, at the mayhem he caused, and I brought my elbow down hard on his back. He let out a small "mph" and fell onto his stomach.

Susan bent down and started whispering to him. I was curious to know what she was saying, so I bent down too. As soon as Susan saw me start to crouch, she immediately ceased her hissed conversation. I cocked my head to one side and asked "who is this man?" She seemed reluctant to answer me, so Jane did.

"Well," she started in a small, shaky voice. "We don't know what his name is, but he lives in this little trailer park sort of place. He lives just down the road from us, so of course we have seen him. But I don't know if you know where the trailer park place is. It's called –" the chief cut her off suddenly. With all the mayhem, we had completely forgotten about him.

"Well? Who is it? What does he look like? He might be on our wanted list. There is one criminal that we know of that is a master of breaking and entering. Hurry up, hurry up!" The chief seemed desperate to know whom we were talking about.

"I'm trying to tell you! But noooooooo. Too impatient! Next time, wait for me to finish!" Jane retorted angrily.

"Watch it Jane! Now, please continue. Where does he live?" I decided to cut in before the chief had a chance to reply. I had already heard him draw a sharp breath, so I wanted to be careful.

"As I was saying, the intruder lives in –" Again, Jane was interrupted. This time, it was because the intruder decided he had heard enough of our chat. He tripped me and Susan, then got up and ran to the window on the other side of the room. The boys, Jane and Nataya were still on the ground where they fell. Jane and Nataya leapt to their feet and grabbed the back of the man's jacket. They pulled and he flew backwards, away from the window. By this time, Peter had slid across the floor so he was behind the intruder. The man, who had lost his balance, tripped over Peter's hunched form and landed beside him. Peter got up and pounced on the man just as Dylan, Jordan and John got up. They ran over to help Peter. Susan and I sat there, blinking dazedly. When we were bowled over, we had been stunned. Apparently, this is what the man had wanted, for when he saw us still sitting there, he grinned and looked as though he had made himself a mental note.

I walked over to him and asked Peter to let him up. Jane looked outraged that I wasn't interested in what she had to say, and she started to speak, but I raised my hand and she stopped, looking even angrier then I had ever seen her. When Peter was off him, the man stood up and started to back away from me, but the four boys stood behind him and grabbed his arms.

"What's your name?" The question slipped out of my mouth and several others too. Everyone was looking at him and by the sound of it, they had all said it at the exact same time. I grinned and turned my attention back to him.

"My name is –" Like Jane, he was interrupted. There was a loud noise outside in the hall. I stopped the boys from loosening their grip on the man, then crossed to the door. I yanked it open to see a fight right outside our door. Susan, Jane and Nataya came over to stand behind me.

Chapter 9

A few kids had gotten into a fight trying to talk to someone at the same time. The kid, who apparently was the cause of it, was trying to pull them apart. There were no other kids in sight, so we girls each grabbed a kid by the arms and pulled them back. There was a look of relief on the face of the boy who caused the fight as he grabbed one of the remaining two kids and pulled them away.

"Thanks. They were really starting to try and knock each other out. My name's Daniel by the way." He grinned at us and we smiled back. The person I was holding shook my hands off his arms and tried to elbow me in the stomach. I was too quick for him. Before the others had even noticed, I grabbed him by the elbows and spun him around. Then, I pushed him back away from me. He staggered and collided with the kid that wasn't being held. As soon as they hit each other, they started fighting again. I went over to them and pushed them apart.

By this time, the boys had found some rope and tied up the spy. Leaving Peter, as he was the oldest boy and more careful, to watch him, Dylan, Jordan and John had come out to help. John and Dylan each grabbed one of the fighters and held their arms behind their backs while Jordan walked over to Daniel.

"Hello. My name is Jordan. This is my sister Kiersten," he said, gesturing to me, "our friend Dylan, his sister Nataya, John, his twin sister Jane, his other sister Susan and inside our room is their brother Peter." Jordan pointed to everyone as he said his or her name. At the mention of his name, Peter stuck his head around the door and smiled.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Daniel." Daniel shook hands with Jordan before turning to smile at Dylan and John. "Well, sorry to interrupt your chat or whatever it was you were doing. I will just try to get my friends in order and leave you in peace. Thanks again." He smiled as we let go of his friends. They all went their separate ways, not even looking at one another or Daniel. Daniel waved to us as he reached the staircase leading up and vanished around the corner.

"Funny chap, don't you think? I mean, I think he purposely got his friends to fight right outside our door because he was eavesdropping. In addition, to make it look less suspicious, he planned to get his friends to fight and then he would pretend to try to pull them apart. Right?" Peter said as we entered our room.

"Peter, I know this is going to be hard for you, but just shut up, okay?" Jane seemed on the verge of punching him. "If Daniel _was_ eavesdropping, then he wouldn't have given us his name, or even made any noise! Besides, he was a good five feet down the hall from our door, and he cut our conversation short! No eavesdropper would do that!" I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard her mutter a name at Peter.

"Excuuuuuuse me?" Peter looked on the point of exploding as he started to retort.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed as loud as I could. Everyone jumped. Jane took a step back. Peter staggered back a couple of steps before colliding with John, who pushed him back towards me. Peter tripped over his shoelace, which had come undone. He flew through the air, and would have knocked me over had I not jumped out of the way.

As he landed with a crash, the suspicious spy started to wiggle slightly. I went over to find out what he was doing, but Peter, being the fastest, got there first.

"He's trying to untie the ropes." Peter said as he bent over the suddenly still spy. Then, as if he were super flexible, he raised his arms up over his head, cuffing Peter and knocking him unconscious. There was a small Oomph as Peter fell to the ground. If Jane was mad, it was nothing compared to what happened next. She leapt forward and started punching every inch of the spy. Unable to defend himself, he wiggled around, trying to get his hands up to his face.

John and Susan were bent over Peter, trying to bring him to. Nataya, Jordan, Dylan and I ran over to Jane and tried to pull her off the spy. She wouldn't give, so John and Susan came to help. With all six of us, she couldn't resist any longer. She stood there, with Nataya and I holding her by the arms, shaking with rage and huffing and puffing as if she had just finished fighting in the World Championship. Satisfied that she wouldn't attack again, John, Susan, Jordan and Dylan went over and started to bend over Peter again. After telling Jane we needed the spy alive, Nataya and I went over to deal with some of his nastier cuts and swellings.

Chapter 10

For an hour, John, Susan and Jane bent over Peter, while Nataya and I bent over the spy, patching him up and putting ice on his head where he had several nasty bumps and bruises. Jordan and Dylan stood by in case the spy tried to get away, but he must have been too hurt to try and escape. He sat and groaned as we dabbed his wounds, occasionally wiggling, trying to get into a better position. Finally, after John started to pace, Susan went to lie down and Jane got some water, there was a small groan from the couch. John stopped his pacing and started at his older brother as he tried to sit up. He groaned again, this time louder, and Jane came bolting from the kitchen to see what the noise was. As soon as she saw Peter sitting up, she went over to him and put her cold bottle of water on the large lump that had formed. Peter pushed her hands away and swung his feet to the floor.

"I'm fine. Just a little bump." As he tried to walk over to Nataya and I, Peter swayed dangerously. I leapt up and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling on us. I steered him over to a chair, where I pushed down on his shoulders until he gave in.

"Humph. Some bump. You can't even walk properly." I grunted as I walked back to put one last bandage on the spy. When that was done, I pulled out another chair and sat next to Peter. Jordan went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with eight tall glasses of lemonade. Then he went back and got a bottle of water for the spy. He took it gratefully, nodding his thanks. Then, he began his tale.

"My name is Fred. That's what I'm known as anyway. This young lady-" he nodded at Jane "- is right. She does in fact know me, and I know her. Like Jane said, I live in a small trailer park name Silverpointe. It is located-" He was cut off by a loud gasp from Dylan, Nataya, Jordan and I. We knew exactly where Silverpointe was. In fact, we lived there!

"That's why I thought you looked familiar! Because you live in the same trailer park as us!!" I was completely shocked. Susan had seen Fred in the place where she lived, and he lived in the same place as us!

"Hang on. You live in Silverpointe too?! That's where we live! Kiersten and Jordan live right across the street from us. Where in Silverpointe-" Nataya talked so fast, Susan had to yell at her to make her shut up. "Okay, Okay. I'll be quiet. Carry on Fred." She apologized.

As Fred's story progressed, we were able to make enough deductions to have the chief arrest him. After contacting the Chief, it was decided that Peter and I, Peter being the oldest boy, and I being the oldest girl, would get permission to fly a helicopter back to Grande Prairie, where the Chief would be waiting with some more equipment. Since our journey had taken a sudden, up-hill turn, the Chief had decided that we would need more advanced equipment for our potentially deadly mission, as we had flat out refused to quit the case. We were in too deep to back out now. And even now, I don't regret staying.

Peter and I went to the main office room, but there was no one there. Of course, it was late, so no one would be there. As we headed back to my room, Peter suggested making a deal with Fred until we could get a helicopter to fly him back to town. I agreed, and as we entered the room, all thoughts of a deal were erased.

Chapter 11

As Peter and I stepped cautiously into our room, we couldn't help but notice the debris that littered the floor and furniture. Glass from one of the windows lay shattered on the rug, tables and chairs had been over-turned, lamps lay shattered near a few of the tables, and the balcony door stood ajar, with one pane of glass scattered on the balcony. The thing that worried us the most was that we were the only ones in the room.

"GRIEF!" Shouted Peter as we moved further into the room. As we moved into the kitchen, we found it disrupted too. We went into the bedrooms, and all the equipment was gone. We found a tape lying on the floor, but it had been crushed.

"Fred must have attacked when we left. But he had to have an accomplice, because Dylan could have taken him on bare handed. Maybe two or three. Then they took the equipment and crushed the tape. Thankfully, I made another copy and I have the original of the tape. Do you know how we might be able to find them? Peter? PETER!" As I tried to get his attention, I realised that he was crouched down, examining something. "What is it? What's wrong?"

As I knelt down beside him, he said "Susan's necklace. She never takes it off." He picked it up and shook his head.

"What does this mean?"

"It means, someone knows what it truly is." Peter stood up and walked around the rest of our room. As he went into the kitchen again, I tried to understand what he meant. _Someone knows what it truly is… Someone knows what it truly is…_ A crash from the kitchen made me jump to my feet and run into it. I arrived in time to see Peter pick up a mug and throw it at the wall.

"PETER!" I shrieked as a plate went whizzing by my head. He looked up and started to apologize. "Look, I know you're upset, but that's no excuse to throw the dishes around. Now, if you are finished, we have detectives to find. Let's go!"

We grabbed whatever we thought might come in handy, then we flew out the door, like Jordan and I had done only a week before. We decided to check around on the ground underneath our balcony, but there was nothing. It was a deep wood, and the only footprints we found were ours. We ran back up to my room and out onto the balcony. The glass had been moved where something had been dragged. I didn't want to know if that thing was dead or alive. From up there, we could see where the trees had been blown by a strong wind. We knew a helicopter had picked them up.

"Now what? We'll never be able to catch them now!" Peter cried as we headed back indoors. I never answered him, for at that moment I had a thought.

"Peter, what if someone else saw the helicopter? It was pretty loud, once you think about it. It was loud enough that we heard it, and we were on the complete opposite side of the building! So, people might have thought that Sid was back, and decided to look outside, so they would've seen the 'copter!! Just think, if we went around, door to door, and ask if anyone saw the helicopter, someone is bound to describe it perfectly! Come on!" I ran outside and was barely aware that Peter wasn't following me. I knocked on the door to the right of my room first, and found I didn't need to go any further.

"Yeah, this big blue and grey chopper flew right down beside your balcony, and the pilot must have put on auto-pilot, because he reached over, opened the passenger door and jumped out. He went into your room, then came out, dragging out two girls, both about 10 or 11. Then, after shoving them in the chopper, he ran back inside and came out with another girl your age, and a boy the same age as the younger two. Then, he went back in and came out with two more boy, one short, can't tell how old, and the other tall and skinny. 'Course, they were all unconscious. But then this other guy came out carrying a big black bag, looked like it had cameras and phones or something in it. He hoped in and the chopper took off. The tall skinny boy looked a lot like you actually." My neighbour was so helpful, I didn't even care that they might have been two hours away.

"That's because the tall skinny one is my brother. Thank you so-o-o-o much! Did you happen to see which way they went?"

"Oh yeah. They went north, but then did a big circle 'round to the south, then I saw 'em circle 'round to the west. Crazy pilot. But, if they had just finished kidnappin' your brother and friends, they would have made detours. Yeah, you couldn't hear 'em, but I definitely saw 'em head west." The boy smiled at me, then his face took on a serious look. He lowered his voice and said "Don't tell anyone I said this, but, umm, I've seen this kidnapper hangin' round with Sid. Same as the pilot. I got this feeling that they been plannin' this for a while now. You know wha' I'm sayin?" I certainly did. I thanked the boy for his help, then went to locate Peter. As I turned away, I mused where he might be from. His accent wasn't from Canada, or America, but he seemed very Canadian to me. I turned into our room to find Peter tidying up the mess.

"What if the housekeeper comes in? She'll see this, and tell someone, like Sid. Then he'll know that something is up, and he'll try to make sure that they have all of us and-" I cut him off, telling him about what the boy with the strange accent had told me. "YES! We've got them now!" Peter threw down the cushions he was holding and we ran down to the main office.

Chapter 12

When we got there, the secretary was just locking up.

"Sorry kids. You'll have to come back tomorrow morning. We open up the office at 8 o'clock sharp." She gave us a sweet smile before turning back to the door.

"Please ma'am, it's an emergency!" Peter was about to tell her about the kidnapping, but I elbowed him in the ribs.

"What he is trying to say is, we got a message from Sid, and he wants us to go and help him. He didn't say what with, but he told us where to go. We need a helicopter immediately. Please miss." I risked a glance at Peter, who was rubbing his side and waiting for the secretary to reply. Finally, after a moment's hesitation, to consider what I had told her, she agreed and opened the office door.

"You'd better come in, before someone else thinks that they can rent one at this time of night." She led us into a large room with a desk and several doors leading to other small rooms, mostly offices. One door led to what appeared to be a washroom, and another to a darkened room that held a large coffee maker, a fridge and a table next to a large garbage can. "Okay, so you just need to rent a chopper for tonight? How big do you need?"

"Well," I said before Peter could answer and ruin our cover. "Sid said that it had to be big enough to hold eight. He said that you had one that size. He said that if we couldn't get it, then we were to rent two choppers to hold everybody. As for time, I don't know how long it will take. 3 days at the most." As I spoke she wrote down notes on a sheet of paper, much like you would see at a car rental building.

"Okay, well, I imagine Sid was talking about our ten person chopper, as that is the only one that will hold eight, as you said it must. Lucky for you, it's in. Just let me go get the keys, and I'll show you where it is." With that, she put down the sheet of paper, turned around rather quickly, and hurried off to one of the adjoining offices. She returned a moment later carrying two keys. "These are the keys to the chopper. They both unlock it, and start it. It's just in case you get separated, you know? That's happened before. People split, then one needs a quick getaway, but the other one has the key. So, every chopper has two keys. That way, if there are several people, we advise them to split into two groups of people, one key with each group. So, you both can fly one?" The question was so sudden, it took me a moment to realise that she had asked.

"Well, I can, but I'm not sure if he can." I nodded to Peter, who had been examining the form that the secretary had filled out for us. At the mention of him, Peter put down the form and said, very quietly, "I can." With that, the secretary nodded and ushered us out of the office. She put the form in her large filing cabinet, turned off the lights, then locked the door and, with a quick "follow me" over her shoulder, went down a long, empty passage. Peter and I exchanged quick glances and a wink, then followed her fast retreating figure down the passage.

When we emerged from the darkened hallways of Sid's mansion, we found ourselves standing in a large parking lot for helicopters. Instead of finding cars parked on the large pad outlined in bright red, there were hundreds of choppers, as far as the eye could see. If the sensational events that had happened had seemed in the least bit fake, I would have sworn I was having a bad dream.

The secretary led us all the way down to the very end of the lot before stopping in front of a monster. It was a huge, red and orange helicopter with the words _Firefly_ written in large, yellow letters on each side. "Here you are! Now, just use a key to unlock the pilot's door, then the other doors will unlock. Next, put the key in the ignition, and take off!" With that, she gave us a smile and walked away.

I did as she said, and found that it was easier then I had feared. "You know, I might be able to turn our lies about being able to fly this into truth!" I smiled as we started to lift up off the ground.

Finally, I was flying. I always wanted to fly a helicopter.

Chapter 13

As we flew high above the large, towering mansion of the Orangutans, I could see Peter nervously glancing at the controls that I was playing with. "Oh, relax. We'll never find them with you acting like that!"

"Fine, fine. But I really wish that you would quit messing with stuff and just fly!" He grabbed his arm rests and squeezed. As I gave him one of my looks, which Dylan and Jordan had learned to despise, he blinked and looked away. I continued to glare at him, and he must have felt it, because he turned back to me and said "Just watch the air, will you?" I laughed as I turned my attention back to the open sky in front of us. I leaned forward a little bit to look down. "Don't!" Peter cried. The helicopter had just gone into a sudden nose-dive. I pulled back on the steering, but nothing happened.

"Umm, Peter, do you know how to pull out of a nose-dive? Now would be a great time to answer!!" The last part of my sentence ended in a loud scream. The ground was rapidly rushing up to meet us!

"What do I do? I didn't even push down on the controls! Oh man, now we're in trouble!" I pulled and pulled up on the controls, pushed them left and right, even down, but we didn't come out of the dive. In fact, we just went down sharper and faster the more I pushed down. I pulled up again. Nothing happened. Then, I pulled back. It gave. The helicopter leveled out. I chanced a glance at Peter. He was sitting straight back as if he had just been launched on a rocket and was flying at 300 miles per hour. Finally, he relaxed a little, and turned to look at me. The glare he gave me was so angry, I gave a sheepish smile.

"That's NOT funny Kiersten! You could have blown us to pieces! I mean, I told you not to, but you, ah, you…" I didn't hear what he said next because at that moment, a large helicopter that had been painted blue and grey flew right overtop of us. "That's them! Hurry up!! Go Kiersten, go!!" Peter pushed up on the steering and we did the complete opposite of what we had done only moments ago. As our nose rose rapidly in the air that was suddenly alive with sound, the big blue and grey chopper turned suddenly and flew right at us! My first thought was to go into a dive, but I knew that it would take too long for the helicopter to get out of the way, because it was so big. I pushed up on the steering some more, and then twisted it to the left. Our back propeller just got out of the path of the blue-grey heli when it went flying past. I turned to follow tail, but then had to turn and high-tail it. The big kidnapping helicopter was turning to take another swipe at us. Thankfully, we had a head start. I pushed on the gas and we shot forward. Peter turned around in his seat and looked out from the back.

"They're still after us! Faster!" Peter cried out.

"I can't! It's on full power!!" I pushed on the gas some more, but we still flew at the same pace. "They must know that we know that they kidnapped everyone." At this point, Peter started to look confused. I sighed and went to explain, when suddenly, the engine cut out. "OH NO!!" We cried in unison. We were getting dangerously close to the ground. "Jump!" I screamed as the helicopter went lower and lower. I spotted a large bush not far down, and I jumped. As I landed, I looked to see where Peter had gone. The helicopter flew by and landed with a crash a few hundred feet away. Out of nowhere, two figures appeared, holding a third by the arms. As they approached, the figure in the middle was so shockingly familiar, I felt a stab of fear. I recognized the figure on the right of Peter almost instantly. It was Fred. He gave me an evil grin as he dragged Peter along. He seemed to be unconscious, and one leg looked badly twisted. As I jumped to my feet, a rustle came from behind me, and, before I had time to turn around, I felt a pair of hands gripping my arms. I wiggled and twisted, but the muscles seemed to be made of steel. I lifted one foot to kick my captor's shin, but they twisted my arms around and I had to kneel in pain. We were caught.

Page 13 of 13


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Fred's voice came floating down to the ground to where I was lying. At that moment, hearing anyone talk was enough to make me puke. The drug that was on the cloth was making me sick.

"It looks like a couple of snoopy brats trying to find their _friends_. Ha ha ha!!" The word "friends" was said with a nasty sneer. It must have been the other man that had Peter, or the one that grabbed me.

"Now boys, don't be so hard on our guests. I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason as to why they were snooping in area's they shouldn't have been. Isn't that right girl?" This voice was not new. It was Sid. Somehow, it didn't surprise me. "Get up!" He roared. The same steel grip grabbed my arm again, and I was hauled to me feet. I groaned.

"Speak girl, before we have to get ugly!" came the other man's voice.

"Very ugly. Well?" Fred said demandingly. I groaned again and Sid let go of me. I fell to the floor before being pulled up again. "SPEAK!!" came the demanding voice loudly in my ear.

"I just want to know where everyone is." I croaked.

"Ha ha ha! Like _that's_ ever going to happen. You can know where they are, and join them, but that's not all you want. You want to know what's going on so that you can tell that accursed chief of police everything, so he can nab us. But lemme tell you something girly, you ain't gonna know anymore. That's it. You know too much already. So, I'll have to dispose of you." Sid said, throwing in a laugh that made me feel even queasier. Suddenly, there was a groan from the floor and Peter spoke in a voice that was filled with fear.

"Just let us go. We'll keep quiet if you promise not to hurt us or our families." He tried to stand, but collapsed in pain as he put a little pressure on his bad leg. He tried again, being careful to never touch his foot to the floor.

"Keep dreamin'! The only way you're leavin' here is dead! Ha ha haaaaa!" Sid pushed Peter back down as Fred spoke. That was it. I had had enough. I swung my leg up when none of the men were looking, and I kicked Fred hard in the shin.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWW!" He wailed like a banshee. He let go of me, and I dropped again. This time, however, I rolled, knocking over the big man. He fell over, and if Peter hadn't moved, there wouldn't have been a large thud. Peter rolled too, and there was a loud, deafening thud, then a sickening crunch as Fred fell on him.

"Get up! Get up!" Sid screeched at them.

"Heads up!" I shouted from behind him. He spun around stupidly to face me, and his head _did_ fly up. I gave him an uppercut punch right in the jaw. He fell on top of the other two, almost unconscious. They howled in pain as they were squished together like a ham sandwich. Peter tried to stand up, but needed my arm to steady himself.

"This way, I think. I mean, it's a dark passage way, so they're probably at the other end, you know?" Peter babbled drowsily.

"Peter. Peter! PETER! Stop it, please. I don't think you even know what's going on! For all you know, we could be in California, talking to Mickey Mouse!" I yelled angrily at him as we hobbled down the dark passage-way.

"I do too know what is going on! We were obviously kidnapped, and now we're trying to find John, Jane, Susan, Jordan, Dylan and Nataya. You just finished taking out Sid, Fred and Sean. As soon as we find the others, we're going to get the chief, right? That part you didn't say." Peter growled back at me. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but it sounded something like he was whispering "It doesn't have anything to do with California and Mickey Mouse" under his breath.

"Hey, you knocked yourself out when you broke your leg, then you were drugged to make sure you stayed out. Everything's still a little foggy for me, and you were speaking as if you were major drunk. Now, I'd have to say that they're this way, because I can hear Jane and John arguing. Oh, there's Susan, or is that Taya?" I said thoughtfully. Suddenly there was a yell from the other end.

"SHUT UP YOU THREE! ARGUEING IS NOT GOING TO GET US OUT OF HERE! Now, try and think of a way out. By the sound of it, Peter and Kiersten are here, so they should be getting dragged down here any minute now." This was definitely Dylan.

"Yeah, well why don't _you_ shut up for a change Dylan! You haven't done much to try and get us out of here, but you expect us to do it all and then you can say that _yooou _ did it! Well too bad! Because I'm sick of listening to you complain!" Jane.

"Yeah, Jane, you aren't much better. All you've ever done your whole life is complain! Trust me, I've been there!" This was Susan's voice.

"Why don't you all just quite it and maybe you could hear what's going on!" I said as Peter and I stepped out of the shadows.

"Ugh, about time you guys got here! I've been listening to those four for the past… Oh my gosh! Peter, what happened to your leg?" Nataya cried. Peter, I had noticed, was growing weaker. All he could do to answer her was groan.

"Look, I'll tell you guys later. Right now, we gotta move! Sid and the other's could be waking up anytime now!" I turned around to check that no one was sneaking up behind me. Then, I grabbed the key and jammed it into the lock, keeping one arm around Peter so he wouldn't fall over. I noticed that he was leaning more on me then he was on his good leg. As I twisted the key in the lock, I thought I heard someone whisper behind us. "Hurry, I thought I heard something!" I shepherded everyone out, then I whispered "Who wants to take Peter? I've been dragging him around for 20 minutes, now, and my arms are killing me!" Jordan, Dylan and John immediately moved over, and between the three of them, they were able to lift Peter up completely off the ground. I looked back and nodded toward a passage that branched off the one we were on now. Everyone nodded, and we trooped quietly down the dark and damp tunnel.

"I think we're underground." Nataya said quietly. I nodded in agreement, before saying in a voice as quiet as hers "I'll be right back…I'm just going to scout ahead." Everyone stopped as I quickly and quietly darted ahead. I came across some double-doors. I stopped at the doors to listen. I thought I heard something, like a footstep, but I couldn't tell where it came from. I looked behind me. Not there. In the room maybe? I pressed me ear to the door, but jerked back instantly. I heard soft treads headed for the doors. I jumped into the shadows and stood motionless. One door was yanked open almost immediately.

"Well, I'm not sure. But when I find out, I'll let you know right away, Ok? What do you mean "No"? I am telling you everything I know! Nothing!" The man was starting to yell into his mobile phone. I hoped the others heard him and ran for cover. I realized I was holding my breath, so I slowly let it out. Big mistake. It made more noise then letting it out quickly would have. "Hey, I'm gonna have to call you back." Pause. "I'll tell you later!" With that, he yanked the phone away from his ear and slammed it shut. "You know, I just hate it when people listen in on my conversations. So why don't you come out of those shadows and let me know why you are here?" When I didn't move, he grinned, pulled out a flashlight, and said "Ok then. We'll do it the hard way." He trained it on the rear wall, about 2 feet from where I stood, then flicked it on. I shifted slightly, as the beam of light illuminated a lot more then the whole two feet. "Well would you look at that. How did you manage to get away?"


End file.
